Si hubiéramos sido tan solo humanos
by Lady Asgard
Summary: Pegaso abrirá de nuevo sus alas para defender a su diosa Athena. esta vez sin mas ejercito que el poder del amor hacia la mujer que todas sus vidas pasadas protegió hasta la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fan fic de Saint Seiya (the lost canvas)/idea perteneciente a: Masami Kurumada/Shiori Teshirogi

Si hubiéramos sido tan solo humanos...

Capítulo1: una vida normal

Solo ella, con los cabellos lilas al viento. Contemplando ese bello lugar al que solían ir de niños junto con su hermano mayor y su querido amigo. Jamás iba a imaginarse lo que el destino habría de destinarles en aquel momento, ¿Quién podría? .Ella, una diosa en la tierra. Su hermano, el recipiente del emperador de la muerte. Y su querido amigo, el guerrero destinado a protegerla por siempre.

Habían sobrevivido de milagro. Nunca sabrán cómo fue que regresaron a la tierra luego del enfrentamiento con el alma de hades, pensaron en ese momento que habían muerto. Pero despertaron en la tierra luego de unos dí vivos. Incluso ella y su amigo, ella sabía que sus almas habían derrotado a Kairos antes de marcharse para siempre del santuario. En ese momento realmente creyeron que habían muerto, pero no fue así. El ¿porqué?, nunca lo supieron.

Todos los días ella quería tomar el lugar de los valientes guerreros que murieron por la noble causa que ella seguía. Pero sus destinos no eran morir allí, almenas eso parecía.

Habían pasado 7 años, mucho tiempo. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha. Los niños del orfanato jugaban alrededor. Entre los tres habían logrado reconstruirlo con mucho esfuerzo .Ella se encargaba de cuidarlos.

María: señorita Sasha, ¿me enseñaría a hacer una cadena de flores como la que lleva en su brazo?

Sasha: *mira a la pequeña niña con sus cálidos ojos verdes* por supuesto María *sonríe* no es difícil de hacer *

Se detuvo un momento para mirar la cadena, aun florecida debido a su poder divino. El cual ahora estaba dormido, pero había quedado impregnado en la cadena. Sasha era para todos una mortal mas, nadie sabía quién era, su cosmos estaba tan bien oculto luego de la guerra que nadie sabía nada, nisiquiera los niños del orfanato. Solamente Tenma y Alone .El pueblo de Florencia donde pasaron su infancia y al que regresaron fue reconstruido, y con ello iniciaban una nueva vida. Muchos recuerdos asaltaban su mente al mirar la cadena.

Mario: señorita Sasha, mire! , hay un nido en el árbol!

Tristán: quiero verlo!

Sasha: T...Tristán...espera!

Tristan: *el se trepa al árbol y mira el nido desde una rama* vaaaya! aquí hay tres huevos! Me pregunto si les faltara poco para nacer *miraba el interior del nido asombrado*

Sasha: Tristán! , eres un travieso. Ten cuidado, podrías caerte!

Tristán: no!, para nada, estoy perfectamente!*en ese momento la madre de los huevos aparece y empieza a picarle la cabeza al pequeño niño * au au au auuuh! Fuera!*Intentando alejarla pierde el equilibrio y cae del árbol*waaa!

Sasha: Tristán!*corriendo hacia el niño que estaba cayendo*

*justo en ese momento un joven hombre aparece a gran velocidad y logra atrapar al niño en sus brazos*

Tristan: Nh…ah…estoy bien?*Mira hacia arriba a quien lo había salvado* Tenma!

Tenma: Otra vez haciendo travesuras! , Deja de darle dolores de cabeza a Sasha niño travieso!*se reía*

Tristán: L…lo siento

Sasha:*se acerca a ambos**suspira de alivio* muchas gracias Tenma

Tenma: jeje, por nada .me alegra de haberlo visto a tiempo

Tristán: debes ser el hombre más rápido del universo Tenma!

Tenma: jajajaj *lo baja* deberías hacer más caso a lo que te dicen tus mayores, esta vez tuviste suerte.

Tristán: Lo…lo siento*haciendo puchero*

Sasha: Esta bien *acaricia su cabello* no sucedió nada grave. Pero ten más cuidado, deacuerdo?

Tristán: S…si! *dice con determinación*

Tenma: Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que los llevemos al orfanato

Sasha: Si, tienes razón*ella mira a los niños *muy bien, ha sido suficiente por hoy. Será mejor volver a casa, si?

Niños: Ooooh….

Sasha: Vamos, mañana podremos volver *sonríe, al sonreír ella les transmitía mucha tranquilidad*

Niños: Aah deacuerdo/ lo promete?/ yo si quiero ir a casa, estoy muy cansado

(/: Separan los diálogos de cada niño)

Finalmente llevaron a los niños de camino al orfanato, mientras entraban al lugar Sasha fue la última ya que Tenma llevaba a uno de los niños a caballito.

Sasha: entren que está haciendo frio…

Tenma: oye yo no soy un niño!

Sasha:*se ríe*

En ese momento siente que un carruaje se acercaba afuera. Ella se da vuelta y ve que este se detiene. Un hombre sale de él y camina hacia el orfanato.

Tenma: *habiendo dejado a los niños adentro se acerca a la puerta y ve lo que miraba Sasha*… ¿quién es ese sujeto?

Sasha: no tengo idea…

Un joven apuesto y elegante se acerca a ambos. Parecía venir de una familia muy rica. Respetuosamente comienza a presentarse

León: ustedes son los jóvenes encargados de este orfanato, no es así?

Sasha: Ah…si. Si, así es. Puedo preguntar quién es usted señor?

León: Por supuesto, donde están mis modales?! Mi nombre es León Maccino, soy el hijo de un noble muy poderoso de Italia. *Toma la mano de Sasha y la besa en señal de saludo* encantado

Tenma:…*no pone buena cara ante el gesto*… ¿y qué quiere usted aquí?*con un ligero enfado*

León: Ah…lo lamento, ¿fue inapropiado mi saludo? Es que usted luce levemente enfadado...

Tenma: ah…n…no estoy enfadado por eso!*su cara se torno algo rojiza al decir eso*¿a que se supone que viene?!

León: Ah, sí, quisiera conversar con ustedes sobre una propuesta interesante que tengo para este lugar. Si me lo permiten claro está.

Sasha: ¿Una…propuesta?

*finalmente terminan conversando dentro del orfanato, sentados en una de las mesas. Luego de la charla comienzan a revelarse las intenciones del visitante*

León: ya veo…así que hay un tercer encargado

Sasha: Si, pero como le hemos mencionado. Mi hermano en este momento se encuentra trabajando y no se encuentra en el lugar.

León: comprendo…

Alone era un artista como lo había anhelado, su talento lo había llevado a ser uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Pero pasaba mucho tiempo perfeccionándose y trabajando; sin embargo ayudaba también al orfanato, al igual que Tenma que también trabajaba. Sasha se encargaba de cuidar a los niños para que no se quedaran solos. Era muy difícil mantener el lugar en pie.

León: Bueno, quiero decirles que creo tener la solución a los problemas del lugar. Mi familia tiene una fundación caritativa que ayuda a diferentes establecimientos como este. Y quisiera saber si estarían dispuestos a dejarme ayudarlos. Por supuesto sería un gran beneficio para los niños que viven aquí y para ustedes.

Sasha y Tenma se quedaron asombrados, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tenma: Usted… ¿está hablando enserio?

León: por supuesto, soy un hombre inmensamente rico. Y realmente pienso que estos pequeños merecen un futuro. No son el primer lugar al que ayudo. Créanme, les conviene aceptar mi oferta

Sasha:*algo no iba bien, era demasiado sospechoso; aunque ella debía admitirlo. No podrían seguir sosteniendo el lugar por mucho más tiempo si no buscaban una solución. *…nos permitiría…reflexionar sobre el asunto?

Tenma: Sasha…*Tenma la miró, el también lo sentía. Había algo en el que no lo convencía. Y por desgracia le era extrañamente familiar, aunque jamás había visto a ese hombre en su vida, su sola mirada lo dejaba intranquilo*

León:…por supuesto. Siempre es conveniente pensar sobre estos asuntos.

Sasha: Le agradecemos mucho

León: Fue un placer. Ahora si ustedes me disculpan, he de retirarme por hoy.*el hombre se levanta de su silla*

*en ese momento Tenma siente un ruido tras una pared*

Tenma:*se distrae y va a ver qué sucede *

Mientras tanto Sasha acompaña a león hasta la puerta

León: Lamento haberles interrumpido su tiempo.

Sasha: Al contrario, agradecemos que se interese en ayudar *sonríe*

León:*la mira atentamente*…su sonrisa

Sasha: Eh?*lo mira sin entender*

León: Jamás…le han dicho que su sonrisa es muy bella?

Sasha: Eh? *Las mejillas de Sasha enrojecen ante el halago*ah…yo…

León: Lo siento, no quería incomodarla, sepa disculpar mi atrevimiento señorita Sasha*sonríe*

Era un joven encantador, apuesto y culto. Sabía como hablarle a una mujer. Sin embargo algo en el daba una mala sospecha, pero no podían entender que era.

León: Usted cree en el destino?

Sasha:*en ese momento Sasha se entristeció un poco y bajo levemente la cabeza*…por desgracia…demasiado

León:…yo…creo que encontrarnos no fue casualidad*sonríe*

Sasha:*Lo mira sin entender*

León: Si me disculpa*saluda respetuosamente* he de marcharme señorita. Volveré pronto para escuchar la respuesta a mi oferta.

Sasha: Ah…si. Hasta luego joven león.

León:*sonríe y luego se marcha, sube al carruaje y desaparece en la noche*

Sasha :*vuelve a entrar al orfanato y ve a Tenma cargando a tres niños que andaban escuchando todo tras la puerta mientras ellos le hacían fuerza como si estuviesen jugando y a la vez eran regañados. Tenma no era rudo con ellos*

Tenma: ustedes andan escuchando conversaciones de adultos? Que mal!

Tristan: Aprendimos del mejor! Tú eres como un niño grande y nadie dice nada Tenmaaa!

Tenma: señor Tenma para ustedes!

Maria: yaaa, no lo haremos más!

Tenma: ya verán ustedes tres!*los niños logran bajarse y Tenma los corre por todo el lugar mientras ellos reían y gritaban*

Sasha:*se ríe* hay cielos….mientras permanezcamos juntos…superaremos lo que sea

*era tarde, los niños ya habían cenado y a la vez habían ido a dormir temprano*

 **Fin del primer capítulo, continúa en el capítulo 2**

 **Muchas gracias por leer: 3!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fan fic de saint seiya (the lost canvas)/idea perteneciente a: Masami Kurumada/Shiori Teshirogi

Si hubiéramos sido tan solo humanos…

Capitulo2: que hacer?

Tenma estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había dicho ese misterioso hombre. Pero algo no le cerraba. Algo de ese sujeto no le caía bien, pero no podía entender que era. En ese momento alguien toca la puerta

Tenma:*se reincorpora * ah! ,S…si! Pase!-quien será a esta hora?-

Sasha:*entra a la habitación*…tampoco puedes dormir?

Tenma: Sasha…no, no puedo

Sasha: …sigo pensando…en lo de la propuesta*se sienta en una silla que había cerca de la cama donde Tenma estaba sentado*

Tenma: …*pensativo*…yo también. Sabes…creo que deberíamos esperar a que venga Alone, solo faltan dos días

Sasha: Lo se, Si lo hablamos con mi hermano podríamos llegar a un acuerdo entre los tres. Pero…no se…no se cuanto podremos sostener el lugar.

Tenma:*en ese momento toma las manos de Sasha*…mientras permanezcamos todos juntos…podremos resistir lo que sea, eso lo aprendimos hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas?

Sasha:*se sorprende* ah…si. Tienes razón…debemos tener esperanza…*cuando Tenma suelta las manos de Sasha ella aferra su mano derecha a un colgante dorado que llevaba en el cuello*

Tenma: Todos juntos podremos…además…hay algo en ese tipo que no me gusta para nada.

Sasha: si…a mi tampoco, pero…no puedo entender que es exactamente.*triste*…Tenma…quizá…si regresáramos a…

Tenma: no podemos hacer eso!

Sasha:*se sorprende*

Tenma: Si regresamos…si tú regresas, volverás a pelear. Si se dan cuenta de que regresaste al santuario…cualquier enemigo, sea un dios o no, volveremos a ponerlos en riesgo a todos. A Shion, a Teneo, incluso a Dohko, a todos! Además…que vida podríamos darle a estos niños si eso sucede Sasha? .no podemos hacer que crezcan en la guerra.

Sasha:…lo….lo siento…discúlpame...Tienes razón.*los ojos de Sasha se humedecen, aun con su cosmos oculto. Ella podía sentir al santuario entero, no solo los extrañaba a todos, sino también que pensaba que tendría más recursos para ayudar a los niños. Ella sabía que aunque Tenma quisiera evitarlo, algún día tendrían que volver ahí. Era su destino, y el de su querido amigo.*

Tenma: ah!..S...Sasha! ...No…no llores! Lo siento, discúlpame…yo…yo…!*no sabía cómo hacer para reparar el haberle gritado*

Sasha: n…no es nada...te entiendo

Tenma: …*nunca supo porque, pero en ese momento Tenma la abrazo*

Sasha:*sorprendida*...T..Tenma?

Tenma: Voy a protegerte…a ti, a los niños. No pude hacerlo…con nuestros amigos…pero te prometo, te juro. Esta vez no voy a fallar.

Sasha:…gracias Tenma *sonríe *

Tenma:*sonríe, luego de unos segundos la suelta*

Sasha: Tenma…

Tenma: Dime

Sasha: ¿por qué te enfadaste cuando ese tipo beso mi mano?

Tenma:*se sorprende* ah!...b…bueno, porque… mi deber… es protegerte! Y…ese tipo me daba mala espina!...y…y…yo….*su cara se torna un poco roja*

Sasha:*lo mira*…*sonríe* te agradezco mucho Tenma

Tenma: ah...n….no es nada. Además…no podría volver a ver a Alone a la cara si algo te pasa

Sasha:*suspira* extraño mucho a mi hermano…

Tenma: Yo también lo extraño .espero que venga pronto. Pero mientras…*revuelve el cabello de Sasha*

Sasha: O…oye!no has cambiado en nada Tenma. Parece que no has crecido jeje

Tenma: c...Claro que sí! Soy un hombre responsable!

Sasha:*se ríe*

Luego de esa charla Sasha se marcha a su habitación, aun sujetando el collar. Realmente extrañaba el santuario, a su hermano, todo. Estaba preocupada, pero dentro de su corazón seguía siendo la gran Athena, y debía ser sabia en sus decisiones. Solo el tiempo diría que debían de decidir. Esperarían a que Alone regresara para definir sus movimientos.

 **Fin del capítulo 2. Continúa en el 3**

 **Gracias por leer** **. Les pido disculpas. Quedó súper corto x-x**

 **El próximo será mas largo**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fan fic de saint seiya (the lost canvas)/idea perteneciente a: Masami Kurumada/Shiori Teshirogi

Si hubiéramos sido tan solo humanos…

Capitulo3: intruso

Al día siguiente Tenma se había marchado ya que tenía trabajo, Sasha estaba con los niños. Ella salió un momento afuera con ellos ya que les había prometido llevarlos otra vez a ese lugar. Mientras los niños jugaban ella los vigilaba. Era de tarde en ese entonces.

Sasha:*miraba a los niños, y ella apretaba fuerte su dije dorado*-si soy Athena…porque no puedo cuidar siquiera de ellos y ver que tengan un futuro mejor?...es tan frustrante. Yo daría la vida por ellos…pero…no quiero ponerlos en peligro-*en ese momento siente una voz detrás de ella*

Voz: creí encontrarla por aquí

Sasha:*esconde el dije y mira hacia atrás* ah…usted es…!

León: Buenas tardes señorita Sasha*saluda*

Sasha:*lo mira sorprendida*…se…señor león!…no…no lo esperábamos tan pronto!

León: lamento haber venido tan de repente sin avisar.

Sasha:…nosotros…aun no hemos tomado la decisión

León: no se preocupe. No estoy apresurándola ni nada de eso, ¿me permite sentarme a su lado?

Sasha: ah...s…si. Si es que usted lo desea

León:*se sienta al lado de ella*…en realidad…algo que no puedo explicar…me arrastra hasta usted

Sasha:*lo mira*… ¿a qué se refiere?

León: no lo sé, ¿el destino quizá? Quien sabe

Sasha: ¿por qué cree que algo lo arrastra hacia nosotros?

León: Yo no hable de un ¨ustedes ¨…creo que la atracción que siento…es mas especifica…en un solo punto

Sasha: ¿eh?

León:*la mira, su mirada era muy profunda. Casi hipnotizante*

Sasha:*ella lo mira a los ojos, sin embargo siente un escalofrió y desvía la mirada*-que… ¿que fue esa sensación?, ¿quién es este hombre?-

León: señorita Sasha…podría permitirme preguntarle algo?

Sasha: Ah…si. Claro

León:¿ cómo una joven tan bella e inteligente como usted…aun no se ha casado?

Sasha:*se ruboriza ante el comentario* Ca…¿.casarme?...y…yo…yo no pensé...no pensé jamás en eso

Ninguna reencarnación de Athena jamás había tenido permitido casarse. Como la misma diosa, había de permanecer siempre doncella. Pero…ella había renunciado ya a su posición como diosa, ¿ella podría tener una vida normal?... ¿casarse? ¿Formar una familia como cualquier otra mujer? ¿Eso sería posible alguna vez? Siempre le decían que ella no lo tendría permitido. Pero ahora que la guerra había terminado y ella ya no estaba en el santuario, que había decidido renunciar a todo eso… ¿qué ocurriría? Además, con quien? ¿A quién elegiría su corazón para poder vivir a su lado y formar esa familia como una humana normal?

León:…pues…yo creo que usted seria una muy bella esposa, y al ver cómo es que se desenvuelve con estos pequeños creo que sería una maravillosa madre.

Sasha:*se ruboriza y mira al costado*ah…y...Yo….

León:…ya veo… lamento haberla incomodado.

Sasha: n…no hay problema

León:*sonríe*…he venido nuevamente…porque deberé reunirme con las personas de la fundación en una semana, en un baile que se realizara en mi mansión. Y estaría encantado de que me acompañara…para charlar sobre la propuesta que le he hecho, por supuesto.

Sasha: ah….¿cómo?

León: como le he dicho. Bueno…si usted gusta…me haría el honor de acompañarme al encuentro? Después de todo, es por un tema importante

Sasha:*estaba dudando, el sujeto la ponía nerviosa*se…será mejor que…lo acompañe mi hermano Alone. El trata mejor con los nobles que ya que…*es interrumpida*

León: pero yo….quiero que usted me haga el favor de acompañarme…no el joven Alone, tampoco el joven Tenma. He visto que usted es una joven muy educada. Estoy seguro de que se llevaran una bella impresión. Y siendo así…será más probable que accedan a ayudar al orfanato.

Sasha:….*ella pensaba en que hacer…sin Tenma ni Alone cerca no podía decidir. Solo sería un encuentro, cuando era la diosa Athena debió encargarse de muchas reuniones. Una mas no le haría daño, además seria por el bien del orfanato. Pero tenía que admitir que el joven la incomodaba bastante. Finalmente, por el bien de los niños, llegó a una conclusión*…está bien…acepto su invitación.*intentaba mostrarse relajada. Pero estaba nerviosa por dentro*

León: le agradezco mucho *toma su mano y la besa* prometo…que no se arrepentirá.

Sasha:*sonríe como puede*

León: además, el hecho de que me acompañe una hermosa joven como usted ya es un verdadero honor

Sasha: j….joven león…me está incomodando…*ruborizada*

León: ah…sepa disculparme...es que yo...

Se escucha detrás de ellos entonces alguien que tosía forzadamente

Tenma:*enfadado*

León:*lo mira*ah…joven Tenma, me alegra verlo nuevamente*se levanta*

Tenma:…no mencionó que volvería tan pronto*tenía una vena hinchada en la frente*

León: no se enfade por favor…no le he hecho nada a la señorita Sasha. Solo hable un momento con ella de una situación que me ha surgido…quizá ella pueda decirle los detalles

Tenma: ¿eh?, ¿de qué está hablando?*mira a Sasha*

Sasha: yo…

León: pido disculpas nuevamente. Señorita Sasha…volveré en una semana. Con permiso de ambos, yo he de retirarme. Tengo ocupaciones que atender, un placer verlos a ambos*saluda y luego se marcha*ah, y joven Tenma*se detiene y lo mira*…cuida de la señorita Sasha*su rostro parecía tener una sonrisa desafiante, como si en una mirada estuviera retando a Tenma a pelear por… ¿Sasha?*

Tenma:*lo mira serio y molesto*…siempre lo hago…

León se marcha finalmente

Sasha:*suspira y hace una leve expresión de descanso*

Tenma:…Sasha, ¿estás bien?...¿qué fue lo que paso? *serio*

Sasha:….es…largo de explicar*preocupada*

Finalizando la tarde llevaron a los niños al orfanato nuevamente. Tenma quería escuchar lo que Sasha tenía para contarle. Estaba muy molesto, no parecía que solo fuera por el asunto del orfanato…acaso… ¿había algo más?

 **Fin del capítulo 3, sigue en el 4**

 **Gracias por leer: 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fan fic de saint seiya (the lost canvas)/idea perteneciente a: Masami Kurumada/Shiori Teshirogi

Si hubiéramos sido tan solo humanos…

Capitulo3: La verdad

El tiempo pasó . Alone finalmente regresó y decidieron discutir el tema de este misterioso hombre que pretendia ayudar al orfanato. A pesar de que debian decidirlo entre los 3 Tenma y sasha casi ni se miraban. Casi no hablaban mas que para lo justo y necesario.

Que había sucedido esa noche en la que debieron hablar seriamente luego de la visita inesperada de Leon?. Luego de discutirlo mucho, habían decidido que Sasha iría a la reunión con ese misterioso joven, quizá realmente quería ayudar al orfanato.

Alone: ...Me preocupa que vayas tu sola. Tenma y yo deberíamos acompañarte por si acáso.

Sasha: ...El no los mencionó en la invitación. Dice que yo parezco la indicada para asistir representando al orfanato.

En parte algo de cierto había en eso, Sasha habia tenido que aprender a conversar inteligentemente con personas importantes mientras cumplía el papel de Athena. Por lo cual, de los tres, ella era la mejor opción.

Alone:...Tenma...deberíamos...-Alone jiró la vista para ver a Tenma y se encontró con que este salía por el umbral de la puerta de forma nada agradable-...Pero qué le pasa?-Se sorprendió-

Sasha:...-Sólo se limitó a entristecerse y bajar la cabeza-

Alone:...Sasha...qué sucede?

Ella no le respondió, no quería hablar de lo que había sucedido...del por que Tenma estaba así

Tenma:-Estaba afuera mirando las estrellas. Se encontró con la constelación de Pegaso, su guardiana. El grupo de estrellas que a él mas que a nadie lo mantenia unido a Sasha por la eternidad-...Agh!...Maldición!-Pateó una roca que estaba en el piso-...-No dijo nada más, no sabía como descargarse-

Alone:Tenma?-Le dijo mientras salía del orfanato y miraba a su mejor amigo preocupado-Tenma...porfavor...Necesito saber, qué sucedió entre Sasha y tu?. Por qué estás tan enfadado?

Tenma: Alone...todo esta bien. No te preocupes por nosotros-Le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara-

Alone:...Tenma...-Suspiró y luego miró el firmamento que Tenma también estába mirando-Sábes...tu siempre nos has protegido de todo. Lo dijíste cuando éramos niños, y hasta el día de hoy has cuplido esa promesa. Por eso...Tenma...una vez más...te pido que cumplas esa promesa que hasta el momento no rompiste. Ayúdame a cuidar de Sasha, y no sólo de ella, sinó también de los niños. No se que sucedió mientras yo no estuve, pero todo esto me preocupa. Te lo suplíco...

Entonces en ese instante , cási como un rayo, le vinieron a Tenma a la mente las palabras de Asmita de virgo:¨Desde la epoca del mito...el Pegaso siempre ha protegido a Athena ¨.

Tenma: Alone...-Lo miró, sabía que Alone tenía razon. debía protegerla, No sólo como Pegaso a Athena, sinó también como su amiga de la infancia, la hermana menor de su mejor ó y luego volvió a mirar al cielo-...Esta bien.-Se dió cuenta de que habia actuado de forma inmadura-pensó: Que estoy haciendo?!...acaso..me afectó tanto lo de aquella noche?-se ruborizó un poco cuando pensó lo último-

Finalmente llegó el dia en que Sasha debía reunirse con el joven Leon. Porsupuesto que ella sabía que al parecer sus presentimientos no lo hacían al sujeto alguien de confianza. Pero debía ir.

Leon:- Él llegó en su carruaje a buscarla, se dirigió a la puerta del orfanato y lo recibió Alone, con el cual finalmente pudo hablar. Luego de presentarse ante él, pidió ver a la dama- La señorita Sasha, se encuentra lista?

Sasha:-Luego de salir a encontrarse con el joven para ir a la reunion, aunque por dentro aun estaba triste por no haber podido arreglar las cosas con Tenma, mostraba una leve sonrisa frente al educado hombre- Hola joven , lamento la tardanza.

Alone: Por favor, Cuide de mi hermana.-Miró a Leon-

Leon: No debe de preocuparse joven Alone. La traeré sana y salva-Sonrió. Luego de que Sasha se despidiera de Alone, Leon se la llevó en el carruaje.

Alone:-Por alguna extraña razon, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo luego del encuentro -Tenma, tenías razon...sentiste eso?

Tenma:-Salió detrás de él- Sí...andando...

Al llegar a la gran mansión de la familia Maccino sasha la miró con asombro. No era que no hubiera visto algo así antes. Cuando éra Athena debió de asistir a distitnos lugares inmensos como palacios y templos. Pero el lugar era muy hermoso. Sinembargo, algo la tenía intranquila

Luego de entrar, el joven la acompañó hacia una habitacion y le presentó a dos criadas mientras explicaba lo que sucedería.

Sasha: Cambiarme de ropa?

Leon : Así es. Lo que sucede es que al ser una reunión tan importante es un requerimiento que ud debe de cumplir. No me malinterprete. Usted es una joven a la cual cualquier prenda de ropa le ha de quedar perfecta-Al escuchar esto Sasha se ruborizó un poco- Pero es necesario para ganarse la confianza de los invitados. Puedo pedirle eso por el bien del orfanato?

Sasha no necesitó ni pensarlo dos veces. El pedido era minimo en comparación de ayudar a los niños.

Sasha: Sí, claro . Le agradezco toda su ayuda.

Leon: Es un placer-Tomó la mano de la joven mujer y la besó- Por ayudar a una hermosa dama haría lo que fuera.

Sasha:-Su cara se puso del color de un tomate-

Finalmente el joven se retiró de la habitacion dejando trabajar a las criadas . Las cuales se encargaron de ayudar a alistar a la muchacha. Al marcharse Leon de la habitación, un dolor de cabeza lo aquejaba.

Leon:Nh!...n...no...!-Un destello rojo se vió en sus ojos por un momento. Luego de recuperarse, continuó caminando-...Tranquilizate Leon-Se dijo a si mismo-

Finalmente, mas tarde, Sasha estaba lista para la reunión.

Sasha: -Las criadas se retiraron, ella se miró al espejo. Se veía hermosa. Tenía un vestido color violeta muy , no dejaba de pensar en todo. En las pretenciones de ese joven. Sasha no era ninguna tonta , era más que óbvio que la miraba con ojos de hombre en su cabeza no sólo éso la tenía intranquila, sino la preocupación por el sentir de otra persona más-...Tenma...-No dejába de pensar en como se sentiría Tenma, pero...por qué?

/Flashback/

Tenma:...De ninguna forma!-Furioso-

Sasha:-Sorprendida-Te...Tenma...pero...quizá si tiene buenas intenciones!, quizá podamos ayudar al orfanato!

Tenma: No seas despistada Sasha!No te has dado cuenta en cómo te mira?Es más que obvio que ese hombre tarde o temprano querrá casarse contigo!Si llegase a pedirte eso a cambio de salvar al orfanato...tu serías capáz de hacerlo?...Serías capáz de dejarme?-Entonces se dió cuenta de que usó la palabra equivocada, y no sólo él se dió cuenta. Sasha también.-

Sasha:...T...Tenma?...-Extrañada-

Tenma: Ah...d...digo!...Serías capaz de dejarnos?De verdad serías capaz de dejar todo ? ...Si es por el orfanato...encontraremos otra forma. Mientras estemos todos juntos Sasha...

Sasha: Lo sé!-Triste, luego bajó la cabeza con los ojos humedos-...Lo sé...es sólo que...tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que no podamos hacerlo. Yo estaré bien, no me hará nada. No lo dejaré hacerlo. Y no Tenma, tampoco voy a abandonarlos.

Tenma:-Se paró justo en frente de ella-No lo entiendes...-Entre el enojo y la tristeza-...Te hé protegido, y te protejeré siempre, con mis propias manos. Ése sujeto...me esta desafiando.-Caminó hacia la pared y se apolló en la msima con un brazo bajando la cabeza, como si el sólo hecho de pensar que sucederia lo que él estaba contando lo devastara.- Si llegase a separarte de mi...

Sasha:...Tenma, por qué díces esas cosas de esa manera?...Tenma...acáso...acáso tu...-Sorprendída se ruborizó-

Tenma:...-Levantó un poco su mirada hacia ella-...Sasha...mi alma...está unída a la tuya por la eternidad. Si yo llegara a perderte...no me lo perdonaría nunca-Mantenía una mirada seria/triste, pero se ruborizó un poco-

Tenma caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló frente a la joven. Ya que ella estába sentada en su cama

Tenma:...Yo no puedo...seguir existiendo...si tu te vas de mi lado Sasha.-La miró fijamente. Sus ojos mostraban una inmensa tristeza, y a la vez una profunda... ternura?. Lentamente extendió su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de la muchacha-...Mi alma está en este universo para estar al lado de la tuya. Que no lo entiendes?

Sasha:..T...Tenma...-Las lágrimas cayeron finalmente de sus ojos-

Muy en secreto, Sasha siempre había sentido algo por Tenma. Pero debido a que era Athena jamás se permitió estar con él. Sólo lo admiraba desde lejos. Y tal parece ser que le había robado el corazón a su querido Pegaso sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Tenma:-Se acercó lentamente a ella, puso su otra mano sobre la otra mejilla de Sasha. Acercandose despacio, finalmente unió sus labios a los de ella. Un beso muy dulce que el joven le dió a la muchacha que por muchos años fue su inmaculada y preciada diosa, y aun seguia siendo muy preciada para él , inmensamente de millónes de sentimientos hermosos hacia ella-

Sasha no podía creérlo. Realmente estába sucediendo? El hombre que amaba la hacía sentir felíz, tan inmensamente felíz con sólo un beso . Pensó que éso jamás pasaría. Ya que Athena es una diosa virgen que jamás habría de pensar en entablar relación amorosa alguna con un hombre. El beso duró unos segundos. Finalmente sus labios se distanciaron. Se miraron con ternura y a la vez tristeza. Tenma quería repetirlo y volvió a acercarse a ella. Pero Sasha lo detuvo.

Sasha: E...espera...Tenma...

Tenma: ?...Que...qué sucede? Te encuentras bien?...Te molestó?-Se puso algo nervioso, temía haberla perjudicado de alguna forma con ése beso-

Sasha:-Bajó la cabeza- Tenma...tu...tu eres mi caballero. Mi protector y guardián...el amor de Athena...debe ser para todos sus caballeros por igual. No sólo para ...yo no pue...-Tenma la interrumpió volviendo a besarla-

Sasha:pensó: N...no!, espéra porfavor!-Se separó de él-Porfavor Tenma, necesito que me escuches!-Le dijo sin levantar alto la voz, pero necesitaba detenerlo-

Tenma:...Tu eres Sasha. Has dejado de tener el papel de Athena desde que la guerra santa contra Hades terminó. Eres una joven hermosa e inteligente, y no necesitamos mas razones para seguír separados. Sasha...de alguna forma ...puedo sentir el latido fuerte de tu corazón cuando te beso. Como si estuvieramos sincronizados. Se que tú...tú también sientes lo mismo que yo. La batalla entre los dioses acabó, ya no necesitas ser Athena!-Le dijo con alegría. Pero Sasha no se sentía alegre en ese momento-

Sasha: No puedes amarme Tenma! Yo tampoco puedo amarte!-L e dijo llorando-

Tenma:-Se quedó petrificado al oír éso. Lo que Sasha acababa de decirle lo había tenído claro durante mucho tiempo mientras estaba en el santuario, ya que era una regla inquebrantable allí. Pero luego de toda esa situación...esas palabras le dolían en el alma-

Sasha:...Aunque...aunque la guerra santa terminó...y de alguna forma inexplicable tu, mi hermano Alone y yo estamos con vida...yo sigo siendo la reencarnación de dioses mantienen el equilíbrio en el universo. Si quebraramos ese equilíbrio...no sólo provocaríamos la ira de otras deidades...sinó que también...nuestro mundo podría...

Tenma:...-Él la miró y se entristeció mientras se ponia de pie-...Tu estás diciendome é ...acáso tengo que mirar sentado como otro hombre intenta quitarme a la mujer que amo de mi lado?...o acáso sólo porque soy Pegaso, un caballero, no puedes amarme y si puedes amar a otro hombre en frente mío?-Comenzo a enfadarse, y junto con mucha trisateza miró hacia otra dirección-

Sasha: No Tenma! No es eso! Porfavor espera, entendiste todo mal !- Le dijo llorando-

Tenma:-Se dirijió a la puerta de la habitación abatido-...-Antes de marcharse la miró cegado por la pena. Y enfadado y le díjo- Entonces...prefiero no ser mas tu leal Pegaso, sinó cualquier hombre normal. Maldigo mi estrella guardiana.-Y luego salió finalmente del cuarto-

Sasha:-Éstas palabras destrozaron a sasha por dentro en miles de fragmentos-

/Lo que sasha no vio fue que:/

Tenma salió de la habitación dejando a Sasha llorando. El oírla llorar a traves de la puerta lo destrozó a el también. Fue hacia afuera del orfanato. Se dirigió al bosque donde solía entrenar y comenzó a destrozar troncos de árboles con sus puños para descargar su dolor. No sólo por la crueldad de su destino que una vez mas le jugaba en contra, sino por la horrible culpa de haber hecho llorar a su querida Sasha con semejantes palabras debído a lo dominado que estába por su dolor.

Tenma:...Sasha...perdóname...-Pensó en voz alta, y luego gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo-AAAAAH! MALDICIÓÓÓÓN!

/Fin del flashback/

Sasha:-Se miró al espejo -Pensó:...Tenma...Porfavor perdoname. Sé que dentro de tu corazón...sabes que yo te...

En ése momento Leon llegó para llevar a Sasha a la reunión.

Leon: Señorita Sasha, nos esperan los invitados en el Salon principal-Le dijo sonriendo. Luego extendió su mano hacia ella - Acompáñeme, por favor.

Sasha:-Estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo del asunto. Quería saber las verdaderas intenciones de ése joven-Sí...porsupuesto- Tomó la mano de Leon y ámbos se dirigieron al baile que se realizaba en esa misma mansión-

Mientras tanto, Tenma le había seguído la pista al hombre que el santo de Pegaso se limitaba a llamar simplemente ¨ el bastardo¨, el cual era demasiado sospechoso en todos los sentidos. Estába en los planes de él y de Alone ver que tramaba. Por nada del mundo dejarían a Sasha sóla, aunque fuera ya una mujer de más de 20 años. Y mucho menos lo haría Tenma, por razones lógicas. Alone sí quería creer en Leon, debido a que el corazón del pintor era tan puro que pensaba siempre en las buenas intenciones de la gente antes que en las malas. Pero Tenma no éra como él, ademas el rubio era inteligente, y también había aprendido hacia tiempo sobre la maldad de la peor forma posible. Y como Tenma se defendía mejor que él, y no podían dejar a los niños sólos en el orfanato, entonces Alone no participó de la ¨misión¨ y quedó a cargo del lugar. Decidído a entrar en la mansión, Tenma se las arregló para escabullirse sin ser visto. Estaría vigilando atentamente, aunque eso le costase la vida. Despues de todo, cuidar a Sasha era la razón para la cual había nacido. Despertaría nuevamente su cosmos de ser necesario, sabía que era muy fuerte. Por lo cual él y su mejor amigo confiaban en su poder, y no debían de preocuparse de que lo vencieran...o si?

 **Fin del capítulo 4, sigue en el 5**

 **esto resuelve el misterio del rubor de Sasha en el manga en algunas ocasiones al ver a Tenma (?) Ok, no xD. Se me hizo un poco largo este cap, sepan disculpar eso y la tardanza de la actualización x.x**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer: 3**


End file.
